Friends 4 Ever
by K4N3 the R34P3R
Summary: Katsuki isn't a bully he's actually is Izuku's childhood friend, I'm not really shipping anything but i do promise some good humor, I have been told I'm good at that. I hope you enjoy. that's not really a lot of info, Katsuki is supporting Deku even with All Might telling him he doesn't stand a chance. Thank you for reading.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first My Hero Academia Fic, so as always I'm reading every comment. I'm using a twist I haven't seen yet and it's that Katsuki isn't a bully to Izuku growing up, I'm changing his character to one that is supportive of his aspirations, the effects of this and how it would change their interactions with each other and their class at UA. ill add some other non-canon stuff but for now. Enjoy!_**

Friends for ever Ch.1 The champion of peace and justice

"With the school year ending I'm supposed to pass out these high school applications but I don't see a reason to bother" the teacher threw the forms in the air "because it's clear you're all applying to hero courses-" Katsuki cut him off "DON'T MIX ME UP WITH THESE EXTRAS" I'M GOING TO UA, IM GONNA BE THE BEST" a classmate interrupted him "You going to bring dek-weight over there with you? It's not like he can get into U.A." Izuku went pale, this is the part when Katsuki flipped out. "Kat-chan don't-"

He stopped talking, his childhood friend got off his desk and walked over to his rude classmate several classmates took out their phones and started videoing this sixth and final rampage this year, Izuku was right behind his fiery friend, trying to figure out how to stop him. Katsuki put his hand down on the kid's desk then the desk exploded.

*Later at the principal's office*

"BECAUSE HE PISSED ME OFF!" he yelled at the principle clearly irritated. the three students were all a little bruised their teacher tried to explain again. " Izuku tried to stop Katsuki from acting rashly after Toshi called Izuku dead-weight then Katsuki blew up Toshi's desk, Toshi kicked Bakugo in the face hence the boot print on his forehead. Like I said it escalated from there."

The Principle looked over the three of them. Rubbing his temples, "Bakugo you seem to be the only one majorly at fault here. So, it's going on your record as your final outburst of the year and I'll be informing your guardian about the incident, Toshi you may leave." The smirking student got up and left the room. the door closed with a click. "It's the last day of school Katsuki couldn't you stomach your pride for two more hours?" Katsuki glared at him. Izuku was about to say something when the Principle told them to leave.

*Later, on the way home*

On their way home, they were walking under a bridge when a muddy ooze started dripping onto the sidewalk in front of them Izuku looked up at the form above them as it came crashing down on the pair, Bakugo let off several blasts trying to break free from the sludge villain. It muttered something as it smacked Deku across the street and tried to force Its self into Katsuki. "You're my hero kid." It said. "HAVE NO FEAR" Izuku looked up in confusion there was no chance that… Then a torrent of wind blasted Katsuki, Izuku and the villain several dozen yards. Midoriya's face smacked into a brick mid-air and he lost consciousness. "I AM HERE" he finished, after seeing that his only witnesses were unconscious the ultimate champion of justice bottled the goo villian and checked on the monster's victims.

Midoriya woke to being patted on the cheek vigorously. "SORRY ABOUT THE HEAD TRAMA THERE CITZEN" Midoriya exploded with joy. "All Might? It's so great to meet you! I need your autograph!" he pulled out his notebook to see it was already signed. "You All Ready Signed It?" All Might, seeing he was probably about to start foaming at the mouth; commented "YOUR FRIEND IS OK TOO." Midoriya's unkempt joy changed to concern "He's ok?" All Might pointed to the limp Katsuki that was drooling on the sidewalk saying "SEE FOR YOURSELF"

Midoriya calmed down now. "All Might I have a question" All Might, feeling the tone shift responded enthusiastically "ANYTHING FOR A FAN BUT MAKE IT QUICK I NEED TO GET OUR FRIEND HERE TO THE AUTHORITES" Izuku nodded nervous now. "Do you think it's possible for me, someone without a quirk to be a hero?" All Might tensed, almost seemed to deflate a little, his smile almost seemed to quiver at this question. "In all honesty" he started. "No, I don't think it's possible, without a strong quirk for anyone to be a real hero." The embers of hope in Izuku's eyes died then, meanwhile the fires of rage lit in a now awake Katsuki's eyes. "THAT'S CRAP!"

All Might smacked the explosion aside, a trash can blew into fragments some ten feet away. "NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE", All Might began. Katsuki was frozen shocked either from being face to face with his hero or only just realizing he had been saved by then tried to attack said role model. In any case he didn't move.

All Might continued: "I ONLY MENT THAT IT HAS NEVER BEEN DONE BEFORE, COMPLETING A GOOD HERO PROGRAM WOULD BE NEARLY IMPOSSIBLE FOR ANYONE WITHOUT A QUIRK." Katsuki jumped to his feet yelling "We're Going To U.A. And Were Going To Be The Best" he was swinging at All Might now who was holding him back with one hand "THEN I'LL SEE YOU BOTH AT THE ENTRY EXAM," Katsuki froze. "huh?"

All Might explained. "IF YOUR QUIRKLESS FRIEND IS AS DETERMINED AS YOU, THEN I'LL SEE YOU BOTH AT THE ENTRY EXAM, NOW PLEASE EXCUSE ME; I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS VILLAIN." All Might immediately left the scene in a bounding leap. Katsuki and Izuku stared at each other. "We just got saved by All Might" they said in unison, they nodded at each other. Katsuki leapt in the air yelling. "HELL YEAH" while Izuku fainted.

 ** _Not my longest or best work but I like it, I'm not shipping these two, I'm not good at writing fluff, I'll explain their relationship better next chapter (very soon)._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I started writing this as soon as I posted the first chapter, I'm loving my brilliance I really hope you like it, Sorry for rushing last chapter, the first one is always the hardest I'll slow the pace a bit thank you for the follows, comment, and favorite. 84 views in one day has me ecstatic.**

 **Friends for ever ch.2**

Katsuki dragged a stammering Izuku into the house kicking off his shoes by the door, "We're home!" kicking the door shut behind him, He dropped Izuku on the couch, Inko, his caretaker pursed her lips at him from the kitchen, clearly something on her mind. Katsuki's eye twitched remembering his outburst in class today. 'oh crap' he thought to himself he hated torturing this poor woman all the difficulty he was giving her the past few years, distinctly remembering throwing a kid out a window last semester.

What's wrong with Izuku? She asked. Back in reality Katsuki sat up his green haired friend and pulled his notebook out of the bag in his arms, Izuku watched it go as he flipped to the latest addition and showed it to her. She seemed amused by the dramatic reveal until she saw what it was. Then she lit up with joy. "That's wonderful I'm so glad you got to meet him, I was thinking you blew up some kid's desk on your last day." Both the boys stared at each other wide-eyed. Izuku make a slow shaking movement with his head then drew his fingers across his moth in a zipper motion over his lips.

Inko went back to cooking after a timer went off. "Dinner will be ready in a minute then you boys can tell me all about it" the two of them went to their room and Izuku sat on his bunk putting down his bag as Kasuki put the notebook on the shelf and closed the door.

Katsuki turned on his roommate "We need to get to work, starting tomorrow were going to prepare for that entry exam." Izuku nodded, "I'll do it, I just need to figure out how…" Katsuki smiled. "You can think, you're as smart as me and even more creative. So, start thinking."

Izuku started thinking, "Quirks gave distinct advantages in certain areas" he muttered. "You have higher mobility and better combat ability then I would ever have normally." Katsuki stared at him "What does that got to do with anything?" Izuku looked up from his concentration. "Well the thing is without a quirk of any kind I'm at a severe disadvantage, I'll have to find a way to combat people that have quirks to keep up."

Katsuki nodded. "You do that then." Izuku shook his head, "It's not that simple, with how many kinds of quirks are out there, I'd have to make solutions in a case by case basis." Bakugo sat on the floor thinking. "What about super gadgets?" Izuku frowned. "I wouldn't know how to make that stuff, and it would be expensive." After a moment of silence Inko poked her head in "Dinner's ready you two." Izuku ate in silence as Bakugo explained the series of events that led them to meeting All Might.

The next morning Izuku woke up to being slapped by Katsuki "Deku get up, we had a plan" Izuku jumped out of bed with a start. Katsuki pushed a banana into his hands "Eat this, then get dressed and meet me outside I came up with a great idea."

Izuku went out the front door and was greeted with Katsuki putting a lead cuff on his left arm and another on his right. "What are these, Kacchan?" Katsuki smiled at him "Weights, the amount is going to go up and you're not taking them off till summer ends, Deku" Izuku went pale. "Kacchan I don't think this is safe." Katsuki waved it off showing his weights. "Mine are even heavier, I'm bringing my wallet, so we can by some stuff at the hardware store." Izuku looked confused again. "What do we need there?" the blond-haired boy smiled at him mischievously. "We're getting stuff to make your gadgets"

*Later at the hardware store*

"Holy Crap" Katsuki said, panting. Izuku was laying on the sidewalk next to him panting almost as hard. "eight pounds on each arm was a bad idea" Izuku nodded clearly exhausted. Katsuki pulled up his delirious friend. "Any ideas for your gadgets?" Izuku grimaced "Well I had a few ideas, but I feel like we'd be put on a watch list" Katsuki shrugged "As long as it isn't illegal it should be fine" Izuku stared at his life-long friend. "Well I was thinking of having a utility belt, don't really know what I would even use for that." Izuku's eyes lit up. "I've got some ideas" Izuku grabbed a shopping cart and went up and down several isles.

Katsuki couldn't make sense of the items he was grabbing, Tree ornaments, toothpaste, aluminum shavings, two quarts of oil, cable, copper wire, gloves, two plungers, quadruple A batteries, steel wire, a box of nails, a siphon hose, a flashlight, liquid nails, baking soda, nail polish remover, duck-tape, assorted fireworks, Velcro straps and various other supplies.

At the checkout line the cashier was very confused as she swiped each item but didn't say anything. Izuku hurried home with Katsuki hot on his tail. Still with no explanation on what he was making. The trek home was as quick as the trek to store despite the extra weight. Getting home, the two of them went to their room with no sign of Izuku's mother.

Once in the door shut behind them Izuku set to work with a pair of scissors, Katsuki went to the backyard while Izuku worked, the first device was a shock glove, the battaries were large so he strapped them to a Velcro bracelet he made. The next item was the least likely to work, it was essentially a hook blade from assassin's creed but smaller, one for each of his fingers, mounted onto the other glove it should allow for more mobility in several environments.

The third and fourth devices were the most likely to hurt him, by putting firecrackers and various other fireworks into a tree ornament, he had a homemade smoke bomb. The rest of the ornaments were used filled with more potent fireworks, baking soda and metal shavings to make a series of weak flashbangs. He also added tack spikes to the lower front of his shoes to further assist in mobility the same way the spiked glove would. The belt he bought was equipped with holsters for a large pocket knife, brass knuckles and a role of securing tape. (the previous of two of the three items being contributed by Kacchan)

His humble arsenal completed he went outside to test his prototype equipment. Seeing him Katsuki started laughing. "Ha, Ha, Ha, you look like an evil decorator Deku" Izuku grimaced. "It's prototypes" he stammered. "I can paint them later." Saying as he through a smoke bomb against a tree. The explosion and blinding light made clear it wasn't a smoke bomb. "HOLY CRAP DEKU." He heard through the ringing. A few seconds later the dust and light had vanished.

Katsuki was staring at his friend with newfound amazement. "That was…" "Not a smoke bomb" Izuku finished. "TOTALLY WICKED" Katsuki corrected. After some quick labeling the bombs were corrected and ready for use. Testing the parkour devices proved harder, due to lack of a proper testing environment. Their training also progressed as the day of the U.A. entry exam came fast approaching.

 **Thanks everyone for reading hope you all enjoyed. Feel free to comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are Ch3 I won't keep you ENJOY!**

 **Ch3. Friends for Ever** *Exam Day*

Bakugo was walking up to the UA building his heavily weaponized best friend next to him. Izuku tripped and a girl caught him by the back of the shirt "Hey, be careful guy" Izuku stood up straight his weight returning. "Sorry" she waved goodbye as she ran off. "bye" Bakugo stared after her. "That was strange." Izuku nodded.

While taking their seats everyone was greeted by All Might, crashing through the roof. "GOOD MORNING EVERYONE" he said as he landed on the stage next to Present Mic. "Welcome to the Preliminary Exam" said the enthusiastic English professor. (that's Present Mic for the fake fans out there) "In this exam your wits, speed, texture and tastiness will be tested by this T-Rex." Bakugo stopped smiling. "What?" he asked. The whole roof blew off to reveal a massive T-Rex. The dinosaur started eating students as Bakugo leapt forward to blast the monster's nose. As his hands ignited the area around him changed.

He was standing in the rain, on the highway, a head-on collision and first responder vehicles were a few dozen yards away from him. Confused he ran towards it. He stopped seeing the driver being pulled from the first vehicle, a fat man with a receding hairline. _"A little bruised, he'll make it"_ running to the other car a small five-seater. Bakugo ripped the door off to reveal a young blond woman and dark-haired man. The man wasn't old, just not as youthful as the woman. Both were covered in broken glass and blood, neither were breathing. A police officer opened the door next to him and pulled out an unconscious boy with spiky blond hair. The policer officer carried the boy to an ambulance as everything turned foggy, looking down the street he saw the T-rex from earlier roared at him. Katsuki woke up yelling.

 _*Day of the entry exam*_

Izuku was staring at him "Are you all right?" he asked. Katsuki after pausing for a moment nodded. He got up out of bed and started push-ups. This morning routine was fine-tuned, like a machine. Izuku was always up a little earlier than Katsuki, he had to be, after the morning workout he'd get ready for the day and have a banana or a waffle for breakfast. Then the day began Izuku was testing new gadgets every day trying to figure out what worked. Some abandoned bat-erangs were stuck in the wall, along with the somewhat more successful shuriken prototype. "Izuku? Katsuki? Shouldn't you be leaving soon" Inko called from the other room. Izuku and Katsuki looked at the clock, "Yeah it's time we left" commented Izuku.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I am sorry to the three thousand people that have read the start of my story while in the past year and a half that never got to read this. I hadn't realized I left a work unfinished, which I hate to do so here it is. Hmm. I don't own My hero academia or any of its properties if I did I'd release the entire of season 4 on DvD and Netflix. If the story feels different its because It's been a while and I've changed my style a little.**_

 **Ch. 4 Giant robots scare the hell out of me**

Katsuki and Izuku stood at the front gates to UA. It was more amazing that they had ever imagined. "Izuku, this is the start of our journey, it starts with one more step" Izuku nodded. What he said next was cut off by a shouting from someone coming up behind them "You two move at once you are disrupting the foot traffic." Katsuki turned on the boy, their age, there for the same reason, tall and wearing rectangular glasses. "What crawled up your butt Glasses?" Bakugo asked. "That's entirely unacceptable language can't you have a little respect for this institution." "Katchan-" Midoriya tried. "If you want to start something do it somewhere else glasses, nothing is getting between me and this school." Kastsuki finished, then grabbed his friend by the shoulder and directed him towards the doors of the school.

* ** _Ok I'm skipping to the beginning of episode 4 because I'm not making writing sound cool, that's Death Note's job_** *

Present Mic watched the students lining up at the starting line. He couldn't help but smile, they every year they looked so determined, so excited. "Alright everybody ready Go" He watched the panicked kids run into the test area. He gave them all a little wave before that no one ever saw.

Midoriya was stuck in a crowd of people all rushing to the same place, Midoriya threw one of his more temperamental grenades into the group of robots ahead of everyone. The electrical blast shorted out the left side of a three pointer and an entire one pointer. The entire group of students scattered to avoid the attacks of the rest of the robots and chaos ensued.

Midoriya wasn't sure where Bakugo was and the explosions coming from everywhere weren't going to help. Mydoria rounded a corner to see another one pointer coming right for him. The one and two-point enemies had a clear weakness, tires and small joints. Izuku dove to the left of its tire out of its reach, then threw another explosive onto its shoulder, the greasy bomb stuck like glue.

The resulting explosion obliterated its plastic and aluminum upper arm. Three minutes remaining. *Three minutes remaining* Izuku kept running, his admittance into UA hinged on this test. Izuku kept finding ruined robots everywhere. The lack of robots made sense. Limited time, limited enemies, lots of eager students. Then the ground shook. Izuku froze, the power in the tremor was immense. Izuku turned to look up the street and saw a giant robot standing up to see the giant robot, the zero pointer and every other student between him and it. Izuku stared in awe, this was excessive.

The colossal zero pointer came creeping in, and its potential victims came running toward him. The other test takers stampeded past him while he stood facing the robot. Bakugo stopped and grabbed Izuku's arm "Let's go we gotta avoid that monster!" Izuku didn't move, "That girl-" Katsuki looked and saw her, a pudgy girl pinned by rubble, Katsuki finished for him. "She's gonna get crushed" Midoriya pulled his bomb belt off and shoved it to Katsuki, blow that thing up I'm going to get her clear. Izuku took off running towards the giant robot.

"He's lost it." Bakugo put the bombs around his neck and took off into the air. Bakugo waited for Midoriya to get the damsel free of the rubble. Then he pelted the bombs at the giant eight-eyed robots face. "Sianara you glorified toaster."

Bakugo landed looking up at the explosion. The entire thing fell to the ground. Letting off another shockwave. Present Mic's voice came over the loud speakers. "The test is over, please proceed to the exit!"

Once outside Katsuki found Izuku and the girl he had saved. "Hey, Katsuki this is Ochaco, we" Bakugo interrupted him. "The girl you saved, yeah I figured." Ochaco waved "Hello, that was you who blew up the robot right? thanks" Bakugo shrugged. "No sweat, it was this loon's idea" Ochaco nodded before saying: "I have to go, bye" Then running off.

Bakugo grabbed his green haired compatriot by the arms half shouting "Well?!, what happened" Midoriya shrugged. "I have no idea" Katsuki was full yelling now "What do you mean you don't know!? How many points did you get?" Izuku shrugged. "I blew up a couple of each, people were moving faster than me so I didn't get to use the shock gauntlet"

Bakugo nodded. "I really thought that all that physical training would help. Let's go, no point in sticking around"

 **Sorry for the enormous weight, I know I'm terrible, but you CAN have too much of a good thing. Like pets. I just wanted to make it longer but ill never post this if I wait.**


End file.
